McCarty Brothers
by robert32514
Summary: Brothers, seperated by time and species will reunite and enable a change in the Twilight Saga
1. Chapter 1

**McCarty Brothers**

**I do not own Twilight and/or Highlander, Stephenie Meyer and William Panzer do. **

**Positive reviews are welcome.**

**Ch. 1 Saying Goodbye**

I am Ethan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod. I was born in Gatlinsburg, Tennessee in August 11th, 1916, and I am Immortal. It wasn't always so. Once, many years ago, I was Ethan McCarty brother to Emmett McCarty. Sons of Irish-Scottish Immigrants, we were a close pair. Emmett always my protector.

I had been a military enthusiast when I received my fathers and Emmetts blessing and enlisted in the Navy to make my mark on the world. I had been in the Navy for over a year when I would learn of my brothers fate. I had been given leave to mourn my brothers passing. Father was dying and I would be the last of my family. Mother died some years ago. Illness of the lungs, caused by smoking and I imagined father would join her soon.

I was all that was left until a fateful attempt at playing the Hero would change my life forever.

**Flash back begins**

**Awakening...**

_Awakening in darkness, gasping for breathe, there's nothing like it except maybe being reborn. But to me, being in a confined metal slab, cold, hungry, scared. To me it was hell. I remember a sceam. A woman screaming. Two men in an alley pressing her into the wall, violating her. Me being a moral Navy man, attempting to lend my assistance to the woman. One of her attackers noticing my presence as I'm running to the womans aid. Before I can even do that, I see a gun in the guys hand, a loud bang, and then darkness as the ground rushed up to meet me._

_ Now here I am going crazy banging my loose confined arms screaming to all holy hell hoping someone could hear me. Then I feel it. A rushing in my skull. It's making me nauseous and dizzy. A few seconds later it stops, then a door at my head opens and my table yanked out. I didn't notice the cloth on me earlier due to me losing myself in fear._

_ I hear voices but tune them out as it's too bright. Jumping from the table I move away from two shadowy forms as my eyes start to focus. Then so do the voices as I'm no longer screaming and my hearing picks up two European accents. _

_ One of the shadows comes into focus and speaks to me as I'm shivering and wet due to being nude, cold, and something else. _

_ "What happened, where am I? What's going on?", I cry out panicking._

_ "Easy, easy, ...easy. That's it relax, now breathe.", The unidentified voice says to me trying to calm me down. _

_ "Who are you?"_

_ I'm Duncan MacLeod and my friend behind me is my cousin, Connor. We're friends, we're here to help you."_

_ "What happened? I remember a girl, two guys, a loud gun shot, then darkness. WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?" _

_ "Do you want the long story, or the short and quick?", The other guy, Connor says dismissively._

_ They explained everything. What happened to me, what I became, the rules. All of it. Duncan had a vehicle waiting in the back of what I now knew to be an infirmary. From there we traveled for many years. I had to change my name, my appearance, everything. I was able to watch my funeral from a distance. Then a month later my father joined mother in the grave._

_ I had nothing tying me here. No life to go back to. Nothing. And so I followed Duncan and Connor for ten, maybe fifteen years, learning everything they had to teach. Being in the Navy taught to to overcome and adapt. To learn. We departed ways on good terms, but not before Connor honored me by granting me a new name. Ethan McCarty had died. From the ashes, I was reborn as  
Ethan MacLeod. Adopted son of __The Highlander!_

**Flash back ends**

The Twin Towers had fallen, chaos was everywhere. A week had gone by and there was little hope for finding survivors. I was currently in the Marines. I was on leave when the planes hit and Towers fell. So there I was, taking a days rest as I get the call from Joe Dawson about Connors passing. He told me of Jacob Kell and his goon squad forcing Connor to throw in the towel, and giving his head to Duncan. I took a plane out after telling my Superiors of my fathers passing. Telling them that I was going to Scotland for his funeral.

Shortly after landing, did I meet Joe waiting for me inside the terminal. Joe is a greying old man who lost his legs in Vietnam and nearly lost his life if it wasn't for another one of my kind being nearby. He joined the Watchers a short time later.

The Watchers are a secret organization that observes and records the life of the Immortals, but never interferes. At least until a renegade Watcher tried to kill Duncan, and together Duncan and Joe were able to stop said Watchers. Joe's now a senior watcher who is retiring while being a senior member. Another guy has taken over watching Duncan since Joe was Duncans Watcher.

Now here we are, in the Highlands of Scotland, on Connors property having replaced the Clan MacLeod sword marking Heather MacLeods grave. A fresh new tombstone honoring both Connor and Heather in front of us.

We three Joe, Duncan, and I are silent when Duncan turns to me and hands me what I can only guess was Connors sword.

"He would have wanted you to have it.", he says.

Forged over a thousand years ago by a sword smith of feudal Japan, destroyed by an Immortal enemy named Kain, only for Connor to remember the Sorcerer Nikanos' teachings and was able to reforge the sword better than ever.

Before arriving at the burial ground of Connor and Heathers final resting place, Duncan who was waiting in the car with another MacLeod by the name of Rachel who knew the truth of our kind and was now a Watcher. She had handed me a file about finding information through one of Connors last request.

Confidential it said. Olympia \Coven-Cullens. Giving her a questioning look, she nudged me to continue, and I did.

Vampires, freaking vampires were real. And there apparently is an offshoot of the Watchers that observes the Vampires from afar while trying to stay under the radar. But one name comes up with a picture to go with the name. Emmett Cullen nee McCarty. Could it be, is this my brother? Is he really a Vampire? Scratch that, a Vegan Vampire?

As I read on, do I begin to feel a bit of hope spring in my heart that he was my older brother, undead or not. I have to know.

**One Month Later**

It's been good seeing the birth home of my adopted father, but my current mission now begins. I had Filed for honorable discharge from the Marines, having served two terms already. I was ready to leave anyway. I had a brother to find, and that took precedence. Besides, if I stayed any longer, people would begin to notice, I wasn't getting any older.

So here I now am in Forks, Washington. I had to stop at a car dealership to buy me a vehicle. Thanks to Joe and Rachel, I could now reclaim the McCarty name and allow my military crew cut to grow out again and grow a mustache and goatee.

After buying a 99' Jeep Grand Cherokee, I begin to get a feel for the town. Thankfully, I don't sense any Immortals around, but that doesn't mean there weren't any. I stop at the Sheriffs Office to talk to a Chief Sheriff Charlie Swan who gives me pointers on how to find The Cullens when I give a half lie/ half truth story about Emmett and I, and a photo ID with the drawn up paperwork Rachel gave me. I didn't give him the truth of what I was, only what I was doing here.

It took a few tries, but when I found the correct wooded path towards Cullen territory did my heart rate begin to spike. Was I really ready for this? What am I thinking? Of course I am. But is Emmett?

With the last bit of doubt I drive on till I come across a wood and glass house surrounded by woods all around.

Parking the jeep, and stepping out after killing the engine, did I close me eyes to breathe the air. The scent of nature over takes my senses. So mesmorised by the scent of nature that I fail to notice a blond Vampire approach me.

"Can I help you?


	2. Chapter 2 Brothers Reunited

**McCarty Brothers**

**Ch.2 Brother reunited**

**I do not own Twilight and/or Highlander**

**Stephenie Meyer and William Panser do.**

**Positive reviews are welcome**

**Ch. 2 Brothers Reunited**

"Can I help you?", a male voice calls out, exiting the house. Having read the file on all currents members of the family, this tall, lithe blond headed man with pale skin and gold eyes walks up to me cautiously can only be Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Patriarch of the Olympia Coven. Dressed in tan khakis, log sleeved button down white shirt with the sleeves rolled up a bit, a light grey sweater over shirt over the long sleeved shirt. And nice, very nice expensive shoes. Liking this Carlisles' taste in fashion I hold out my hand and respond.

"Hi, I'm Ethan MacLeod, I'm looking for Emmett Cullen. I heard he lived here."

"Of course", he says taking my hand. "I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen, I'm Emmetts father. Has he done anything wrong?"

"No, of course not, it's just...well, I'm his brother Ethan.", I answered a bit sheepishly after noticing his hand were cold.

Shock came to Dr. Cullens eyes as he stood there for several moments, then as if a light clicked in his head.

"That's impossible, you should be dead."

"Hate to disappoint.", I add sarcastically with a smirk.

"What are you? You're not Vampire, I can hear your heart beat. And I've seen Emmetts pictures, you resemble the young man in his photo albums. But you can't be him."

"Ever heard or came across any Immortals Doctor?"

Eyes widening even further, he then invites me inside where we meet the Matriarch of the Cullen Clan, Lady Esme Cullen. Gently taking her hand which I guess like all Vampires, was cold as well, and being the Soldier and a gentleman I brush my lips over her knuckles as a sign of respect.

I'm escorted to their main room where we sit and I discuss what I was and how I found out about Emmett, let alone finding him.

"Fascinating, an entire council of Watchers who record and Chronicle both Immortals and Vampires.", Mrs. Cullen muses out loud.

As we continue, a couple of motors begin to pull into the residence where I have my back to the door from where I'm sitting. The Elder Cullens look up as "their children" walk in only after the fifth walks in do they all stop as they begin to inhale at the scent of me. It was at this point that Dr. Cullen stands and has me stand as well as I turn so that Carlisle may introduce me. But my eyes and mind was only on one of them.

"Children, this is Ethan MacLeod, and he's going to be staying with us for awhile."

That right there knocked even me from my stupor as I gazed at Carlisle in shock.

"Really, Doc. That's not necessary.", I nervously reply.

"Nonsense", Esme says. "Your Family."

Looking at all of them one at a time, a beautiful looking pixie of a young woman the file says to be Alice, a seer, is the only one that isn't shocked. Another one of the other children looks at me as if studying me, then at Emmett, then gasps in surprise as if figuring it out. I just remembered that the file claimed him to be Edward, the telepath. Looking directly at Edward, I think, "You know who I really am, don't you Edward?", then looking at Emmett after Ed nods yes, I say aloud.

"Of course, but you should know, that once a long time ago, my true name was Ethan McCarty."

It was with those words that Emmetts eyes grew as big as saucers, as he slowly stepped up to me with surprise in his eyes.

"Ethan?", He gasps

"Been a long t-time Em." I tearfully stutter barely able to stop myself as Emmett moves first in which we hug tightly not letting the other go for the first time in over 70 years, while I cried into Emmetts neck.

"God, I thought lost you brother."

"Me too man, me too.", he replies. Stepping back he looks me up and down a few times before he bear hugs me again. His Vampiric strength is incredible, yet painful. "How is this possible?"

"Let's just sit down and I'll tell you."

It was another male blond who figured it out by saying, "You're Immortal!"

"Jasper.", his apparent mate Alice says.

"What?"

"You ruined the surprise."

"Oh," he says sheepishly, "Oops, sorry."

"Wait, what does he mean Immortal?", The one in I know to be Emmetts wife

"Why don't we all sit down. This may take a while.", Carlisle suggested

"Ethan, when you're ready.", Esme said in support of Ethan grabbing one of his hands as to lend him strength.

"Thanks Esme.", he smiles in graditude. "Ok, so, Immortals. What are we? Well, it's as the name implies. Like you, we cannot die naturally. The legends go a little like this.", he began.

"In the days before memory we came, moving silently, down through the centuries. Living many lives, waiting till the time of the gathering when the few who remain will battle to the last. No one has ever known we were among you, till now.", he finished.

"Ok, question, what is this gathering and what do you mean battle to the last. I thought you were Immortal. Not dying right.", Rose asked fearing the answer.

"Every Immortal has within them an energy, called the Quickening. It gives us our strength, youth, perfect recall, and the ability to sense other Immortals. But at a price, we cannot have children. We cannot fight on Holy Ground, it is sacred. Only one Immortal can challenge another. The only way to kill an Immortal is to take his or her head, and with it, his power, In the end, there can be only one. When an Immortal has lost his or her head, the energy, the Quickening goes to the victor their knowledge, strength, speed, skill, their very essence flows into the victor making him or her stronger. We will feel a pull to a certain location to battle for the prize, what the prize is, no one knows. It's just how it is."

Everyone got silent after that, thinking on what they just learned, but one look at Emmett, and they all got quiet. He was pissed. He just got his kid brother back and just learned he could lose his head. That would not sit well with him.

"How does one become Immortal?", Edward asked.

"Like all life, we are born human. We eat, sleep, and breathe, and we die. But should we die a shock of a violent death, our Immortality will be triggered. We don't know the origins to Immortal life. We just are."

"How did you die?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm not sure your gonna like the answer."

"Ethan, we want to know. It's ok. You don't have to be afraid.", Alice assured him

"Are you sure?"

They all nodded. Even Emmett.

"I was murdered aiding a woman who was being attacked in an alley."

That was not what they were all expecting. Emmett being the person he was got up and walked off, apparently fuming about thinking he should have been there.

"Ethan, are you by any chance hungry? We have a bit of food for when we have guests, which right now is you and Edwards girlfriend. I could fix you something if you like.", Esme offered, trying to break the tension off the new revelations of Ethans life and possible fate.

It was a somber dinner for everyone, but they all tried to change the mood by talking about Hobbies, but even Ethan knew it was gonna be a silent night.


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting Leah Clearwater

**McCarty Brothers**

**Ch. 3 Meeting Leah Clearwater**

**I do not own Twilight or Highlander. William Panzer and Stephanie Meyer do.**

**Good reviews are welcome.**

** Ch. 3 Meeting Leah Clearwater**

Over a month had passed since Ethan had arrived. Edward and Rose feared he didn't have any funds with which to work with. But this was quickly squashed as he informed them both and then everyone about his inheritance from his adopted father and his own continues wealth from trading in stocks and saving up. How he actually had millions hidden in banks all across the world under assumed names, every time he had to disappear and change his name and appearance. He was careful with how he spent his wealth.

He had bought one of Esmes homes near the Cullens house after a bit of negotiating. Emmett was around almost everyday getting to know his younger brother again and restoring the bond they had. Emmett had came to terms with his brothers life but decided to keep an eye on Ethan. He didn't want to lose him just as he found him. Ethan whose physical appearance was still rather young, decided to go to school with the Cullens.

He had just bought a 2003 Harley Davidson Ultra Classic and was using it to explore more of Forks when he came across an image that would forever be in his dreams. Ethan just walked out of a convenience store with a bit of groceries for himself and was just placing them in one of the satchels on one side of his Harley when a voice like that of an amazon spoke up, "Nice Bike!"

Looking up, he came face to face with a golden skinned goddess. Before his brain could catch up with his mouth, all he could say was, "Wow!" She was wearing tight blue jeans and a light blue short sleeved shirt that showed her stomach muscles off nicely, as well as a black and white pair of sneakers. He didn't want to get thinking impure thoughts of this young womans chest.

Said Goddess smiled and blushed at the senseless comment.

After his brain reconnected, he looked her up and down and was able to get his arm up and offered his hand in greeting. "Hi, I'm Ethan, Ethan McCarty. And you are?"

"Leah, I'm Leah Clearwater."

"Clearwater? As in Harry Clearwater?"

"That's my dad. Do you know him?"

"Know him. Of course I know him. Wow, how is he?"

"Actually, why don't you ask him, he's right behind you."

Turning around, there standing tall and with an attempt at intimidation stood an aged Harry Clearwater. "Been a long time MacLeod, how have you been?"

"Harry woah, you got old."

Not able to keep up the intimidation, Harry smiled and then lunged just as Ethan did and embraced each other. After a couple of joyous seconds of laughter and hugging were they able to take a step back and size each other up while holding each others shoulders.

"You haven't aged a day Mac."

"While you got wise and gray on me Old Man.", Ethan playfully taunted.

"How do you two know one another?", Leah asked stepping up to the middle of the old friends, intrigued.

"Long story. By the way, have you ate anything yet? My Leah can cook up some mean ribs. If you haven't eaten Leahs ribs, you haven't eaten ribs at all."

"Sure, just let me call the Cullens, let'em know I'm gonna be awhile."

"Cullens? How do you know the Cullens?", Leah asked nervously.

"Oh, Emmett Cullen is my brother. I finally found him Harry.", Ethan said proudly until he saw a look of dread come across his old friends face.

"Harry, what's wrong? Was it something I said?", He asked worriedly.

"Ethan, we have much to talk about." he said in a neutral tone.

About twenty minutes later and they came to Harry Clearwaters property, Ethan pulling his bike up next to Harrys truck. They were met by another face Ethan hadn't seen in years.

"Billy, is that you?"

William "Billy" Black had wheeled up in his wheel chair to the trio who had arrived but was shocked to see an old Army friend standing before him not having aged a day in over thirty years. "Ethan, how the hell are you alive and so young?", he queried afraid of the answer.

"Well," nervously scratching the back of his head. "I could tell you over dinner if your interested. I hear Leah here has got some mean skills when cooking ribs."

Accepting that, Billy then wheeled around and rode back into his house as he Harry, Ethan, and Leah walked behind him.

An hour later and after sharing War stories with his old friends and a couple of beers, dinner was served. Harry was right, Leah could cook some very mean ribs. Spicy and Tangy, just how he likes his meat cooked.

Afterword, things started to cool down and things got serious.

Harry and Billy noticing Ethans somber mood was patient. They knew he couldn't be what they called a "Cold One". Even if Ethan claimed one of the "Cold Ones" was his brother. "Cold Ones" do not eat cooked food or drink beer, so what the hell was he?

"I never told you what I was thirty years ago. I was afraid you would judge me for what I became. Carlisle told me of the treaty they have with you and your people. You asked me why am I so young earlier."

"I assumed you would tell us when you were ready." Billy said.

Nodding, Ethan turned from one of the windows having looked out at the Quileute land and answered in a no nonsense tone. "I am Immortal!"

He spent over half an hour explaining his kinds life, their beliefs, what they did, the Game, the Rules of the Game, the Gathering, everything.

It was a heartbroken Harry Clearwater who was near tears hearing everything his old Army Buddy had been through and what he may face in the future. To think, another kind of Immortals, living amongst them. But then he remembered the rumors of Killings, beheadings, the pieces started to come together and then Billy looked at his long time friend and asked.

"How many heads have you taken?"

"Not a lot. Had a few close calls a few times. Even after the Twin Towers incident. I was one among many relief workers doing his duty looking for survivors and/ or deceased victims, even though I was on leave from the Military. I got my Uniform back on, laced up my boots and started doing what I could to find survivors. Then one of my kind who was also a relief worker picked a fight with man of middle eastern descent, when I got between him and the guy he tried to harm. We had felt each others presence several times the first week after the Towers fell. But when I came between him and the other guy, well the other guy was pretty banged up and scared. But he was also an innocent."

"So what happened?", Leah who was listening from the shadows asked as she came forward and sat next to her father.

"Well, he challenged me after calling me a traitor, called me out. Told me to meet him at a certain location. I did. We fought, he lost. But I couldn't bring myself to take his head or Quickening. Too many souls had already been lost that week. I didn't want to add on it. So I knocked him unconscious after knocking him on his ass and walked away."

After breathing a bit having remembered the many bodies he helped pull from the massacre, he continued.

"I then found out about my adopted fathers death. Went to Scotland, attended the funeral, afterwords reminisced with Duncan and Joe, found out about Emmett and the rest they say is history."

"So what do we do now dad? His biological brother is a "Cold One". Will he be able to hang out or will he have to stay away?", Leah asked with a bit of hope in her eyes not knowing why she was suddenly feeling all hot and bothered so to speak when around Ethan.

"That's for the Council to decide, but Ethan is an old friend, and he's not a Cullen, merely related by blood to just one of them."

"Agreed", Billy said not wanting to distance himself from his old friend just because of a technicality. Plus his kind are strictly forbidden from fighting on Holy Ground. Most of Forks is just that, Holy Ground.

It was a bit tipsy Ethan that was deciding to calling it a night as he wished his friends goodnight with the promise from them to get back in touch after the Council hears of this new information.

Following him out, Leah now began to feel the sudden urge to touch this man who had been honest with her, her father and uncle. She didn't know what she was feeling, but she wanted to find out. As he got on his bike and turned it on, he looked back at Leah and with a hint of a smile, cupped her chin one handedly and kissed her on the cheek.

That woke her up even though she was a bit tired. Taking one last look as Ethan started backing his bike up, he nodded at Leah and rode off into the night. "I hope the Elders will let him come back.", She thought to herself as she looked out onto the road where he was moments ago, the red lights on the back of his bike now fading into the darkness.


End file.
